Storm
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: The door creaked open slightly, black nose attached to tan muzzle appearing. “Hello? Is everyone okay?” Rated K. Any complaints? Bug me and I'll change it. Oneshot.


**Storm**

The door creaked open slightly, black nose attached to tan muzzle appearing. "Hello? Is everyone okay?" Sonic poked his head inside the door, his sopping wet quills dripping water onto the carpet inside.

Vanilla, dressed in a long crimson robe overtop an off-white nightgown and slippers, turned around, her face lit up by soft candlelight. "We're fine, dear. Although Cream is a little frightened."

Sonic smiled, opening the door a bit more to admit one soaked sneaker. The socks he wore looked uncomfortable and, overall, he looked pretty cold from overexposure to rain. "Yeah, sorry I wasn't here earlier. I woke up late. I was _so _tired from my battle with Eggman today, and…"

"Easy does it, Sonic." Soothed the elder rabbit, her soft eyes sparkling lovingly. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. Why don't you come in and I'll get you a blanket."

The blue hedgehog sighed. The rain soaking his coat through to his skin was starting to give him chills, and he muffled a sneeze into his soaked glove. Vanilla beckoned him into the homey kitchen, throwing a cozy tan blanket over his shoulders. As Sonic snuggled into the warmth of the cotton, Vanilla called softly into the hallway: "Cream! Sonic's here!"

The responding sob caused Sonic to jump, instantly concerned. He shrugged the soft comfort off his shoulders and ran off down the hall. Vanilla shook her head and set up the candle so she could see, lighting others as she worked.

Compared to the orange light present in the kitchen from Vanilla's candle, the rest of the house was pitch black. Sonic followed Cream's muffled sobs all the way to her bedroom. When he got there, he slipped the sneakers off his feet and peeled his gloves off his fingers, setting them aside. Then, he walked inside Cream's room.

"Cream?" He whispered, treading lightly in case she had any of her toys lying around. "C'mon Cream, it's okay. Just a power-outage. I'm here. Shhh." He was trying his best to comfort her until he found (and nearly tripped over) the bed. Cobalt gingerly placed one knee after the other on the bed and reached to pull Cream into his arms. "It's okay. Shh." He soothed in a calming voice, eyes lidded from peace and tire.

Cream's sobs died down and she looked up into what she presumed to be his eyes. "Sonic?" She reached for his face, and came upon his cold cheek. The feel of her warm, soft hand resting over his cheekbone calmed the older hero and he felt his tense muscles relax. After being hugged to death at Amy's (where he had stopped previous), such gentle affection was welcomed, if not enjoyed. "Oh, Sonic!" Cream practically glomped him and Sonic laughed, surprised by her Amy-akin actions but adjusting to them quickly. "It really _is_ you!"

"Well, I'm definitely not Shadow! At least, not since the last time I checked, that is." Sapphire joked, and he grinned when a fit of laughter exploded from the warmth squeezing him to her chest.

"Sonic, I was so _scared_, there isn't much _light_ at my window! I'm so glad you came!" Cream nuzzled closer to his body and yawned, not forgetting to cover her mouth delicately with a small hand.

"Would I have any reason _not_ to come?" Sonic humorously wondered. This made Cream giggle. Sonic balanced her further in his grasp. "C'mon, Cream. Let's go check on your mom and see if she's all right." He grunted as he got off the bed, lifting Cream up seconds after, and walked cautiously back down the hall to where he could see light, as if from early dawn, arising.

When Vanilla saw Sonic returning, Cream in tow, a sentimental, motherly smile crossed her face. "Hello, you two. Sonic, I'm quite surprised you haven't caught cold by now!"

Sonic rubbed under his nose factually. "Erm, well…I _am_ Sonic the Hedgehog, after all." He winked, dismissively throwing a thumbs-up, and Cream giggled.

"I see." Vanilla chuckled as well. "Is this your last stop for the night, Sonic?"

"Yeah, it is." Sonic pulled up a chair and sat at the table, retrieving the blanket from before. As he spoke, he rotated it around so that he found the part that wasn't damp and wrapped it around the small rabbit, dressed merely in a pale blue nightgown, to give her warmth. "Last stop for the night, unless, of course, you intend to kick me out…"

Vanilla turned to the stove. "Don't be silly, Sonic! You're welcome to stay, and free to leave as you will."

"Good to hear." Came the familiar voice, colored slightly by a tire he wouldn't say aloud. Vanilla laughed softly to herself as she heard Sonic stifling a yawn.

"Now, let's get you warmed up. I think a cup of hot chocolate and a snack will do the trick. Your tummy should be nice and warm after that."

Sonic flushed as he heard this. "Oh come _on_, Vanilla. I'll be all right." His voice was a touch defensive, and he reeled when his stomach growled ferociously and his ears flattened against his head. Cream began to sift through his fur to calm him.

Vanilla reached up to the pantry as she began to prepare the hot chocolate. "If memory serves, you usually have a late-night snack right about now. Am I right?"

Sonic felt his face grow hot. "Yeah…" He didn't need Vanilla (or Cream, for that matter) to know that he was actually _starving_. Not only had his earlier battle with Eggman made him sleepy, but it had caused him to lose his appetite for a while. He'd ended up going to sleep without any supper…about eight hours ago. He bent his chin further and leaned against Cream's head, closing his eyes against the pain.

Vanilla noted his reluctance, and crossed over to his side. She raised a hand and gently put it on his head. Then, she ruffled the fur there.

Sonic jumped in surprise, lifting his vision up to the motherly rabbit. It was no secret that Sonic was so unused to contact, especially from her and especially like this. His fears of growing to close to someone, only to lose them, had only been amplified upon their brief meeting and adventure with Cosmo. The blue hedgehog found himself purring, an uncommon response for him. He parted his ears, cocking his head a bit as she began to scratch.

"I think you worry too much about the wrong things, Sonic." Vanilla soothed. "You need some time to rest and relax."

"Hmmm," Sonic was practically in heaven. Such a peaceful, sleepy bliss surrounded him, making him feel safe and warm…

Vanilla stopped stroking him, only to place two cups of hot chocolate and four scones before him. Cream shifted in his lap and took the hot drink in her hands, pressing the edge of the mug against her lips. Sonic shook his head with a chuckle, blowing on it for her to cool it, while he took his at full strength…and marveled how, with a single sip, it had soothed and healed him.

Vanilla sat down across from them as Cream took a scone and munched on it quietly. The atmosphere was one of calm, as Sonic hugged Cream closer to him and she snuggled into the comfort of his pose. "It's a rather nice night, now that the storm has calmed, don't you think?" She addressed the sleepy hero.

Sonic raised his gaze to her, and noticed there was an air of adult conversation arising. He straightened up and resettled himself into the chair. "Yeah, I guess." He answered with a shrug, looking out the dark window at something no one else could fathom.

"This reminds me of the times before electricity. I mean, electricity here is a relatively new thing." The older rabbit reasoned.

Sonic nodded, turning back to her. "Yep. I remember them, too, though dimly." He chuckled at his own joke. Cream yawned and turned into his fur.

"Looks like she's just about ready to crash." Sonic noted, chuckling softly as he wrapped both arms around her.

"But, aren't you hungry, Sonic? I'll take over…" Vanilla offered, looking at the three scones gone uneaten.

But, Sonic only tossed a dismissive hand, closing his eyes as he shrugged. "Someone's gotta put her down. Besides, it's almost morning and…" he yawned, stretching the arm that wasn't holding Cream as far as it would reach. "…I'm sleepy as all heck! Goodnight!" In the blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving only a blue-colored strand of wind behind.

Vanilla smiled as she cupped her hand behind the flame and blew out the last candle.

_The End_


End file.
